Life In Color
by echoingsouls
Summary: The good, the bad and everything in between: sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten, suika.


**title: **Uninterested

**Pairing: **_sasusaku_

**Prompt/Summary: **Sasuke learns early on that some women don't just fall for him right away ─tch, how annoying.

**Author's Note: **This will alternate between the pairings, sorry if there are pairings you don't like. These are honestly my favorite ones so...enjoy!

* * *

He had tried everything, everything he could think of, everything his brother taught him but this woman wouldn't budge.

He had met her in a coffee shop and he had introduced himself, expecting her to fall for him. She had merely arched an eyebrow called him weird and excused herself but he hadn't been able to let her walk away so quickly.

So he caught up with her and handed her his card, she had laughed and uttered words that he'd never heard before, not towards him, that was.

_"Look Mister, I'm not interested."_

She had given him an amused glance before giving him his card back, he had shoved it back and she rolled her eyes, slipping it into her bag. She hadn't said another word after that but he could only hope she'd call him ─change her mind.

She never did.

The second time he saw her it was at a charity event, she was hosting it to raise funds for a children's hospital and he had spotted her the minute she walked in. She looked absolutely dazzling and he knew then and there she was truly made for someone like him.

So he approached her and she merely smirked and told him she remembered and he had asked her why she hadn't bothered to use his card. And she merely shrug before giving him the same answer as before;

"I'm _not_ interested."

But being that he was Sasuke and he didn't like to lose he decided he'd keep at it, so for that night he glued himself to her side and his colleague, Suigetsu, had noted that it was out of character for him to be this way; clingy. He had merely snorted and continued to follow the pinkette around, glaring at anyone who dared to let their gaze wander where it shouldn't.

At the end of the night she turned to him and gave him a small smile and told him that following her around didn't change her answer from before. He told her that he didn't care or rather he didn't mind, she'd fall. Once she gave him an amused look he continued and asked her to call him so they could go out to dinner, anything she wanted, her response was simple enough;

"No thank you."

However, he didn't relent on his pursuit. He just couldn't when she was so defiant, so hard-to-get, it was certainly a challenge and challenges were his favorites, especially since he didn't get them often.

The third time he met her was at a restaurant, she was calmly enjoying her lunch alone when he spotted her. She had work laid out in front of her as she ate and he decided to approach her, when he stood before her she looked right up at him and frowned.

"You'd think you would have learned by now," she told him.

He had only shrugged and sat down in front of her, he ate and watched her carefully as she worked. The small woman hadn't looked up once since he sat down, opting to finish her work and once he watched her shut the folder shut and her gaze landed on him he made sure to give her his full attention.

"I don't know your name," she told him in an amused tone, "do you have one, _stalker_?"

He scoffed then and wondered if she was really clueless about who he was, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, C-"

"You're the CEO of the Uchiha Corp.," she smirked, "I've heard a lot about you and your family, actually."

"Like what?" he asked staring at her carefully.

"Well I heard your brother is quite the rebel with a cause but brilliant no less, your father is a power-hungry man and you?" she paused and then laughed, "a playboy."

"So you did know who I was," he growled.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

The rest of the lunch she asked questions and he answered them, every now and then reminding her that he wasn't a playboy. She had rolled her eyes and told him that perhaps he should learn to not be in the magazines so much with scandals of his new flavor of the month since it gave him a very bad reputation.

He had merely scoffed at her suggestion.

When they met for the fourth time she had laughed and told him, jokingly, that perhaps they were meant to be. He had wanted to tell her that they were, always had been, since he first caught sight of her but decided against it.

They were at a meeting, turns out she was the daughter of the CEO of the Haruno Corp. In other words the daughter of his father's biggest rival, aside from the Uzumaki Industries, it was quite the reveal.

She had laughed and told him she knew all along that her father was his father's rival and that she found no harm and simply being his friend. To which he replied that he considered them more than friends.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she laughed, _"I'm not interested."_

Deciding that enough was enough he gripped the back of her head and brought her lips to his and didn't release her until they both needed to breathe once more. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, perhaps it was the constant usage of the words "not interested, perhaps he was merely frustrated with her ability to remain unfazed by him. When he released her she looked flustered as she clenched her small hands at her side and looked at him with a frown on her lips.

"Say that again," he dared with a smirk, "say you're _not_ interested."

It was then that the woman gave him a smirk of her own before beginning to walk towards the door, he almost followed but when she reached the door and her hand on the handle she spoke once more;

"You can pick me up at 7 tonight," she had said with a small laugh before looking over her shoulder with a smirk, "and I'm still not interested, Uchiha Sasuke."

And with that the pinkette left his office and he found that perhaps he was fine with her not being interested at all. Just fine.

* * *

Done. And done! Let me know what you think!


End file.
